Harmonious Discord
by coolgamer
Summary: Gumi is a student at an all girls academy and while raising money for her choir is asked to audition for a company, because the scout believes she may have something that the current Star of the World, Miku Hatsune, is lacking in. Gumix? (It'll be a surprise!) and many other pairings.


A man with sun kissed blonde hair moved through the crowds of students, olive green eyes fixed on the stage as the lights began to dim. He heard a ding before a strange new kind of music filled the room, the stage stayed pitch black.

_Lyttie, tu-liatua ruecies Systina et-Freyia_

_lia-tutiema,hua itue Systina_

_Reshe, tir-etuna lua Systina et-Freyja_

_lia-tutiema, hua itue Systina_

_Renies teal dear_

_Siesty litea rushes_

_Lyttie, tu-liatua_

_（__lyttie, tu-liatua ruecies zys, tem et-freyja_

_renies teal dear/_

_siesty litea rushes lia-tutiema, hua_

_littie, tu-liatua relie-lue sys_

_freyja et systina.../__）_

_Kagayaku tsubasa de kaze wo kirisaku jiyuu e to _

_Mirai no yuku saki wo michibiki shimesu toki _

_relie-lue Systina_

_Freyja et Systina_

As that last note rang out, the lights finally lit up the stage revealing the two young female singers to the audience. Both girls were clad in pure white Greek dresses known as Chiton that came to their knees. The first of the two that caught his attention was the one with hair a mix of fire and blood, depending on the lighting, that ran to just above her mid-back. She had caught his attention first as she moved boldly around the stage, catching everyone's attention.

_Kaihou to jiyuu wo te ni furikaeru koto naku _

_(__lia-tutiema, hua_

_Yurusareta kako wo _

_Kata ni kake _

_Kirisaku kibou –hoshi-) _

_Mirai no yuku saki wo michibiki shimesu toki _

_Tobu hayasa de nagaredasu _

_Jidai ni tsunagarete _

_Karamaru negai wa _

_Kanawanai shi ni kawaru _

_Hanayakana ni irodorareru _

_Nemuranai SHISUTIMU (kanojo) no _

_Mezashita basho wa hatenai sora _

_Nagareru namida kizanda mama _

_Yurusareru mirai wo habataku darou _

_Sabitsuita sokubaku (kusari) hodoite _

_Hirogaru sora wo aishi idaku kimi wa _

_Freyja et Systina_

The man's eyes didn't stay with the red-head for long though, his attention being drawn to the lesser flashy of the two. Though the short leaf green haired girl, stuck to being slightly behind her friend she had caught his attention. Her movements were subtle, but it was the expressions on her face as they sang and moved.

Her expressions showed her enjoyment for being on stage, her smile never faltering as she continued to sing in unison with her partner. Despite her subtle movements he could see her love and enjoyment for the song in every move she made. Her moves weren't as attention grabbing but those with trained eyes could see the beauty in grace as the girl carried herself around stage. It was like her body was singing the song, not just her voice.

_Unmei (sadame) ni tsukitateta tsurugi _

_Furikazasu koto naku _

_Aragaeru tsuyosa wo michibiki shimesu kibou –hoshi- _

_Ishiki no naka tsunagi todometa kimi no katachi (sugata) _

_Kurushimi sae shitagaete _

_Misueru manazashi wa _

_Tashika na guuzou (megami) wo _

_Watashi no kokoro ni yadosu _

_Dare ni mo nomikomarenai _

_Honpouna SHISUTEMU (kanojo) no _

_Mitsumeru saki wa ashita no sora _

_Sukitooru yoru e tobitachi _

_Samuzora sae kakete habataku darou _

_Iroaseta genzai (ima) wo nugisute _

_Hirogaru sekai wo aishi idaku kimi wa... _

_Nagareru namida kizanda mama _

_Yurusareru mirai wo habataku darou _

_Sabitsuita sokubaku (kusari) hodoite _

_Hirogaru sora wo aishiidaku kimi wa _

_Freyja et Systina_

_Kaihou to jiyuu wo te ni _

_Furikaeru koto naku. _

The beat began to die down as the song came to an end, the drums quieting as the girls stopped dancing, singing the final part. As the lights began to dim at the end another bell sounded just as it did in the beginning, acting as the final note in the song.

The man began looking for the girls as he saw the lights overhead come on. As he walked closer to the side of the stage to see if he could get a glimpse he saw something move on the stage out of the corner of his eye. He turned as clapping and whistling began at whoever walked up stage.

He blinked as he realized it was the red haired girl from the song. She now wore a black dress that faded to red at the bottom and came to her mid upper thigh. Black and white stripped stockings came to just beneath well her dress ended, and her hair was now tied back in a pony tail.

"Are you all enjoying yourselves?" She called out to the audience.

Screams began as they yelled back at her, the man was impressed at the noise she was able to get from the audience. He had to admit she had spunk and energy, if her smile told him anything. She smiled nice and big, and the look in her eyes said she wasn't afraid of anything at the moment, she was at the top of the world.

"Thanks for all coming out to help our little fundraiser for our choirs new music project," The girl began as she stood there confidently, "As you all know the project is set so that students in our current choir tutor students of lower grades so that they can improve and be prepared for coming years if they continue choir when they move up a grade."

The man's eyes widened, now understanding why the usually free club was asking for an entrance fee. He felt proud of these students for taking initiative and showing off their talent as singers to prove their point that they are capable of tutoring the future choir students.

"Now we've had many great members of the choir out tonight, and I've done my duet just a moment ago," She waited as there were cheers, "But you all know that there is a final act."

The man watched interestedly, wondering what the final act was. He saw several students talking excitedly as the girl with held the information for a nicer affect. He could practically see her trying to not laugh as she teased the student body.

"The choir selected from among all of us, who they would want to represent the closing act. This person needs to give a good enough performance that it will leave a lasting impression on you! Talk about a huge responsibility," The girl laughed.

The girl was going to pause again but a shout stopped her, "Well who is it? Don't take all day!"

The girl sighed, sad that she couldn't tease them anymore, "The chosen final performer is my good friend, and partner, Gumi!"

As the girl announced her friend the cheers grew loud to cheer on the singer. The man's eyes widened as he saw the green-haired girl hurry onto stage and take a bow, he noted she still wore her dress from the earlier song. The girl righted herself and took the microphone from her friend who promptly left the stage.

"Hi everyone! I am honored to be representing the choir tonight as the final act!" She greeted, "The song I chosen is very dear to me especially since spring is nearing."

The lights over the floor began to dim as the stage lights all came on. The strumming of a guitar began from the bang, in a nice peaceful melody. Soon drums and a keyboard joined in giving it a more electrical sound as Gumi smiled listening to the music. The beat was simple, and represented the nearing of spring but also fast paced.

_haro kimi wa ano goro to onaji basho de  
ima mo mada nayande masuka?  
haro boku wa aikawarazu mainichi wo  
nanto naku sugoshite imasu_

_kimi no suki na youfuku wo kite kimi no suki na kaban wo sagete  
kimi no suki na ongaku kiite aruitekeba ii yo_

_kirai nakoto hitotsu sagasu yori suki na koto wo hyaku ko mitsuke you  
kimi ga kura susono machi no doko kade_

_yawara kana kaze ni tsutsumare nagara  
sayonara no kazu wo kazoetayo  
todoka nai sora ni te wo no bashitara  
haru no hizashi no naka de kirei na hana ga saita_

The blonde watched as she bobbed along with the beat, but not really moving from the spot. She just let her emotions on her face and her simple dance give the feeling of the song. He smiled as he closed his eyes and listened trying to imagine the story of the song.

_haro kimi wa jibun de omou ijou ni  
tsuyogari de naki mushi dakedo  
haro boku wa kimi ga shiranai tsuyosa wo  
dare yori mo shitte iru kara_

_yuki ga tsumoru kisetsu wo koete kumo garu kisetsu wo koete  
kimi rashikui rareru supiido de aruitekeba ii yo_

_kirai na hito no koto nageku yori suki na hito wo hitori mamoritai  
kimi ga inai kono machi no doko kade_

The blonde watched as her eyes scanned over the crowd, trying to express how much the song meant to her. Her smile widened just a bit as she glanced over the crowd, taking in everyone that was there. He could tell that she found something to strengthen the last bit of the song.

_sayonara ienakatta  
ano hi no boku wa hitori  
ugoki dasu kumo nosono sukima kara  
nozoki komu hikari wo mabushi souni nagameteta_

"_ikanai de" koe ni naranai koe wo  
kimagure na kaze ni azuketa yo  
futsumuita boku no kage wo nokoshite haru no densha ga hashiru_

_yawara kana kaze ni tsutsumare nagara  
shiawase no kazu wo kazoeta yo  
todoka nai sora ni te wo nobashitara  
chiisana hana ga saita_

_mou sugu kimi no machi mo kirei na hana ga saku yo_

The man watched Gumi bow as the last beat ended, and head to the stairs leading off the stage as the students cheered her on. He briefly looked at the stage and saw the normal club announcer come on to introduce the normal bands that played, the schools reservation having ended. The man turned his attention back to the back stage area, waiting for the girls to come out.

As he waited he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out, flipping it open as he glanced once more at the door to backstage. He glanced down and saw it was only a message and opened it, noting it to be from his partner.

_**How was the act? Did Lily-chan suggest a good spot to find new talent?**_

The man smirked as he read this before typing out a quick reply to her. He heard a door open and when he looked up he found the two girls leaving the room with a few other members of the choir. The man waited until the group was close to him before he stepped up to them.

"Excuse me," He spoke up, halting the small group before he gestured to the red head and her friend, "Can I speak with you two?"

Gumi lifted her head, her dark green eyes meeting his gaze, "What is it that we can help you with?"

"Let's find a table so we're all more comfortable," The man said moving towards a table and grabbing a waiter's attention.

The two girls were seated as he sat down in the booth, having finished ordering drinks for all of them. He could see the red-head watching him closely, not sure what to think of him. Her friend though nodded her head to him respectfully as their eyes met again, and he smiled getting one in return.

"I ordered you two soda, I hope that's alright?"

The red-haired girl frowned, "Just get to the point."

"You are a hot-headed one aren't you?" The man asked with a laugh.

"I am when a strange man pulls us aside!" The girl snapped back.

"Cul…" Gumi spoke up, resting a hand on the girls shoulder.

The red-haired girl, Cul, looked at Gumi before sighing, "Sorry."

Gumi smiled before looking at the man, "What is it we can do for you…um…"

"Leon," The man introduced.

Gumi nodded, "Then what is it that you need from us Leon-san?"

"First off drop the san, I'm American so I'm not used to the formality. Secondly I'm here tonight looking for some new talent for my company."

"Talent?" Cul asked as she began to realize what was happening.

"Yes I work for Vocaloid, as a scout. I had gotten a tip from one of our current stars about tonight's event and decided to scout out the group."

Cul blinked, "Who gave the tip?"

"That's not important. So let me get some information straight, what are your names?" Leon asked.

"I'm Gumi, and this is my friend Cul," Gumi introduced.

"And you guys attend what academy?"

"We attend Cavatina Academy for girls, the sister school of Capriccio Academy for boys," Gumi answered.

"What year are you two in?"

Cul smiled excitedly, "We're third years! This is our last year!"

The man nodded looking thoughtful, "We normally try to avoid students…but if you were willing to try and participate we'd be willing to make a few exceptions."

"Make exceptions?" Gumi asked, trying to make sure she was following what was being said correctly.

Leon smile, "Yes, I invite you to try out for our company, in other words I'm scouting you two."

"Why us?" Cul asked sharply.

"You two sing very well, not only that but you both have a unique style in the way you sing even during your duet. We need signers who have their own style and are able to show it," The blonde explained.

"What do we have to do if we accept?" Gumi asked.

Leon smiled, "All you would have to do is sing in front of the rest of the scouts. If they like you then you'll be given a contract to sign."

"So it's not guaranteed that we'll make the cut then?" Cul asked.

The man met her gaze, "I cannot guarantee anything but I can say that you have as good a chance as any, especially since you two were scouted, your chances are better than those who try out from just off the streets."

Cul looked at Gumi, "What do you want to do?"

Gumi looked at the red-head and then to Leon, "I want to try. I mean why waste such an opportunity when it's put in front of us?"

Cul grinned widely, "Well if you want to then I can't let you go alone! I'm game as well!"

Leon nodded with a smile, as he pulled out a few sheets of paper. He placed them in front of the girls. Gumi picked one up and began to read it over as Leon began to explain what they were.

"These are the instructions for when you come to perform in front of the other talent scouts. Luckily there is a trial in the next two days. Just follow these instructions and when you arrive give your names and also tell them that your scout is Leon," the man explained.

"Will do!" Cul agreed.

Gumi nodded as Leon stood to leave, "Will we see you there?"

"It depends if I'll be in, I can't be present when you two perform because I already scouted you. You may see me around after that though, once I finish previewing the others scouted," Leon explained.

"Okay…" Gumi looked back at the page worriedly.

Leon paused, "You'll both do fine, don't fret on it."

Before either girl could reply he patted Gumi on her head before walking away from the table, leaving the two girls to watch him go. Cul seemed to be steaming at him patting Gumi on her head, he could feel her glaring at him. As he passed the girls collecting money for donations he dropped another couple of bucks in there for them. He heard them thank him as he walked away, and out of the club.

He began walking down the street, as he pulled out his phone and began to dial a number. He put the phone to his ear as it began to ring. He waited patiently for the other end to be answered and laughed when it was and he heard a crash from the other end.

"What's up Leon! So did you talk to the one you were interested in?" His partner's excited voice asked.

"Yes I did, they both said they would come to the trial."

"Both? Wait you found two? You said you only found one!" his partner reprimanded.

"I said I found some talent. I didn't say I only found one, so don't assume things all the time Lola," Leon teasingly reprimanded.

"You're no fun Leon," Lola huffed kiddingly.

Leon smirked, "So sorry, anyways you can tell the others that I found some talent for them to assess."

"Will do, so do you think they'll be as good as Hatsune-chan?"

"I think they both could be better than Hatsune, they have an allure that she doesn't have."

"Allure?" Lola asked sounding confused.

"You'll see what I mean," Leon said as he arrived at his apartment, "Anyways I'm heading to bed now, I'll see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning, I'll be quiet when I get home tonight so I don't wake you," Lola said before she hung up.

Leon looked back out at the night sky before entering his apartment, it was going to be an anxious two days for everyone, especially the two girls.

**End ch. 1**

**Okay so I don't know how I'm gonna do the lyrics, I'll probably post them on my deviant art and link it to my profile. So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, sorry if it's confusing! All will be explained soon! **

**Also there will be very interesting pairings in the future!**

**Till next time!**


End file.
